


Roommates

by agusst_dd (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), College, First story, M/M, Multi, OCC - Freeform, Omg and they were roommates, my baby a villain :(, oikawa hinata and kageyama ARE BEST FRIENDS, probably a lot of angst-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/agusst_dd
Summary: After high school ended, Hinata decided to move to Tokyo, not only because one of his best friends lived around there but also because of college. Hinata had just arrived at the College's dorms when he got surprised by the presence of a taller, taller boy, Kuroo. But, Hinata wasn't the only one who would get surprised.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou, Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 0

**Author's Note:**

> hello, I'm new with writing in here, so sorry in advance for any errors! :D

Hello! 

I just wanted to warn everyone that I like to write a lot of angst, but I will try to keep it happy~ :D

English is NOT my main language! I'm Portuguese, so I'm really sorry for grammatical errors!

I haven't seen many story about my babies so I'm here to end that :D _~~even tho i might disappear~~ _

The chapters might be short, sorry!


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It probably sucks, sorry

Shoyo arrived at the dorms with his mother, he was supposed to live with the other two roommates. He was nervous, of course, who knew if he wasn't going to live with a murder? His mother was the first person to hit him in his head when he told her that, that kid worried her sometimes. When they arrived at the fourth floor, many families were saying their goodbyes or still helping their kids moving in, after walking a little further down the hall, they reached the door nº 510*, Shoyo knocks on the door and they hear steps as if someone is running.

"Shrimpy?" Shoyo looks at Kuroo's face in shock

"Rooster Head!" Kuroo chuckles 

"So you are my other roommate, this is gonna be good." He smiles and let's the two enter

"How do you know each other?" Hinata's mom asks with a soft tone

"We played against each other during high school. He played in the same team as Kenma!" Shoyo explains to his mother

"Really? You must be a good person then! What's your name honey?" Kuroo was understanding why everyone wanted to be friends with Shoyo, he was just like his mother

"Tetsuro Kuroo ma'am." Kuroo smiles

"I have to go honey, will you be okay?" The woman asks worried noticing the hours

"Sure mom! I'll call you later!" He smiles as the woman kisses his forehead

"Bye baby." She leaves closing the door as she goes

"Now I know from where you got your smile from." Kuroo says ruffling his hair

"Where's our roommate?"

"He hasn't arrived yet, do you need help tho?" Hinata shakes his head "Then I'll show you where the rooms are." Kuroo and Shoyo made their way to his room, it was enough for Shoyo, the walls were white, the room already had his furniture, it was brought two days ago, a desk, a bed, a wardrobe, and some shelves

"Dinner is gonna be cup noodles, chicken-flavored, okay? It's just until we go buy groceries." Hinata hums so Kuroo understood he heard him

* * *

After he was done putting his clothes in his wardrobe, put his books on the shelves, his laptop and some pictures on the desk and put some new sheets on his bed, he went to take a shower. After he was clean and changed, he went to his room to get his phone when he heard Kuroo call his name.

"Hinata! Come eat!" Hinata goes to the kitchen seeing two cups of noodle just like Kuroo told him, they sit down in front of each other a little awkwardly 

"Itadakimasu!" They say together digging in 

"So, why did you come to X and not Y*?" Kuroo asks a little curious

"Kageyama and I studied hard for the entrance exam to Y but only he got to enter..." Hinata answers a little sad

"I'm sorry to hear that. Are you two still dating?" Kuroo asks 

"No, we broke up around the middle of the third year, after some time, we understood that I didn't like him, I liked the feeling of someone loving me. He loved me tho, but I just didn't." Hinata confesses looking at the food "But let's leaving the sad talking behind, are you going to enter the volleyball team?" He asks smiling, Kuroo understanding it was a delicate subject for the boy

"For sure! And you?" He asks 

"Of course! Now I'm gonna fulfill my wish to beat Bakayama!" Kuroo chuckles at the nickname

"I haven't heard that in years! How was it in Rio?" He asks remembering seeing some pictures of the boy on the beach on Instagram

"I met Oikawa-san there! It felt good to start from the beginning, it felt like I was back to the last year of middle school all over again! And how have you been?" In Kuroo's eyes, Hinata was practically shinning when talking about his adventure in Brazil, and that was good

"I've been great, Tsukishima and I broke up on good terms, he is in a good relationship with Yamaguchi." Kuroo answers smiling

"I'm sorry to hear that, but at least it was in good terms. Do you think our roommate will be one of our old rivals?" He asks

"Yes. Maybe Lev or Bokuto. I hope is Bokuto tho, I miss my bro!" Hinata chuckles at Kuroo's excitement 

"Bokuto-san is a great friend, I hope that too." Then silence filled the room, but not an awkward one, a comforting one, a good one

Then Kuroo actually started looking at Hinata, he had grown a little, now he had a tan, his hair was shorter, shaved on the sides, he looked more mature but still like an innocent little kid, he still looked cute even if he looked more buffed. He had freckles?! 'Since when did he have freckles?' Kuroo could only focus on that ignoring the earring Hinata had in his right ear nor the small tattoo on his hand.

From the other side of the table, Hinata wasn't very different from him, he looked at Kuroo noticing the changes, his hair still the same tho, he looked more buffed tho, he could see what seemed like a tattoo trying to show itself from the collar of Kuroo's shirt. To Hinata, Kuroo hasn't changed much besides the tattoo, he still looked as hot as before.

They continued in the silence, from time to time asking something to each other, but, as strange as it seems, liked the silence, the calm, talking with Tsukishima, being his friend for three years and hanging out with him before coming to Tokyo had made him start liking the silence, Kenma also was a helper in that, because of the sleepover they had where Kenma would be playing, without Hinata because the boy sucked at it, at least if it wasn't Mario Kart, that boy was a pro at the game, while Hinata was eating some snack. When Kuroo was about to ask something, someone almost threw their door down coming in, scaring the two, Kuroo ended up choking tho.

"Bokuto-san?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *it's the numbers of their jersey's during high school, Kuroo + Bokuto's 1+4 and Hinata's 10, therefor 510  
> *I just named those universities X and Y just because...
> 
> See you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> See you soon~ :D


End file.
